mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nutrition companies (manager)
Nutrition companies are a relatively easy company to set up and to run. The potential profits are not as substantial as e.g. running fight organizations but then again the time you have to put in is only a fraction of what's involved in running that type of company. To get this far, you will need to start a new company. Basic settings Name You will already have created the name of your company in the start new company form but you can edit it here. Doing so is not really recommended though as people will be familiar with your company. Initials If you want to give your company some initials you can do - this will change the menu listing. If you don't want a shortened version, just input the full name in here too. Base You will have already selected a base. You can move the base here - cost of doing so is $10,000. Logo You can upload a logo for your bookmakers. Please keep in clean and for best results, upload a jpg or gif measuring 205(wide)x175(high). Thumbnail This thumbnail will be displayed on fighter profile pages and in the match engine, for all of your sponsored fighters. The size of such images should be 110(wide)x50(high). Websites *'URL': If you have a website, you can link to it here. Please remember that if you have a real life company, please use an affiliate link for the link, in accordance with our terms and conditions. *'Website text': This is the link text, which will then redirect to your website. Intro Provide a small introduction piece about your company. This will be displayed on the public version of the company homepage. Maximum 400 characters. 500 week If you sell 500 units per week, you will get a '500 week', which is a sign of good sales, visible to your customers. Each time you get a 500 week, your company receives a small hype boost. This is measured from Sunday to Sunday. News This news will appear on the news and events page under "other companies". Use it to attract new customers to your company but do not spam! If you post excessive numbers of press releases then you will be given a warning and if you persist, your company will be put up for sale and your VIP membership may be revoked. Finances This section displays financial income / outgoing for each of your products. Expenses include research and development and stock ordering costs, whilst income is basically just sales. Sponsorship costs are not included in this section. Products on sale Lists your current products on sale. From here you need to monitor stock levels and order new stock. You can also re-price your products and change the label. This section also displays the quality of your product (out of 150). Create new product When creating a new product, you set the name, type of product, the label (size 160x135) and then finally, set the research amount to decide upon the quality of the final product. Product quality As the owner of the company, you're the only one that will be able to see the quality of the supplements you produce. This gives you a lot of power! Do you want to be honest and produce a genuinely good nutritional product or do you want to con the general public and sell them a tub of useless powder??? In order to set the product quality you will need to set an amount for your product research. The more you spend, the better the quality. The amount is initially linear and then past a certain point the returns will begin to deminish. So for every $1 you spend at first you get the same increase in product quality but once you get past point X, the increase in quality per $ decreases dramatically. The maximum value for product quality is 150. Types of supplement *'Muscle bulk': For this type of supplement to have any effects, you need to do an appropriate type of training whilst taking it. Muscle bulk will help you build strength value more quickly than training without such a supplement. *'Reduced recovery time': Whenever you do training you will take an energy hit afterwards. This supplement will reduce the energy loss after each training session. *'Increase stamina': Quite simply this will build your conditioning value more quickly. You need to train to have this type of supplement affect your natural stamina building activities. *'Weight gain': Taking this supplement will increase your weight, irrespective of training. *'Weight loss': Taking this supplement will decrease your weight, irrespective of training. Ordering the stock When you click "order stock", it will take 3 days to be delivere. The same applies to ordering stock for existing products, so make sure you plan ahead if you are running out of stock. Stock order max per month You may order 2500 units per calendar month. Give product to fighter or manager You can give away your products to fighters or managers within the game, for promotional purposes. Doing so will not boost your companies hype rating or earn you any money directly but you can do so in the hope that the users will buy your products in the future. Sponsoring fighters Sponsoring fighters is the only way to boost your hype rating. When you sponsor a fighter, your thumbnail logo will appear on their profile page and will also appear in all fight reports whenever they fight. Sponsored fighters A list of all your sponsored fighters. Sponsor new fighter *'Fighter ID': Input the fighter's ID number here and if you need to check you've got it right, click the "lookup" button. *'Payment': Displays how much money you will pay the fighter. This payment goes straight to the fighter (in full) as soon as they accept the sponsorship offer. The fighter's manager will take a 10% cut. *'Length (Days)': This is how long the sponsorship offer lasts. It will automatically expire after this period of time. *'Freebies': If you want to give the fighter some freebies to sweeten the deal, you can do so here. Pending sponsorship offers Any offers which you have sent out but have not been accepted/rejected by the fighter's manager. You may cancel an offer at any time and it will disappear from their list of sponsorship offers. Staff You may hire staff to work at your company, follow this link for more information - hire and fire staff